Gossip
Gossiping is a type of interaction used to damage your rival's reputation and get rid of them. When you talk to another student, you will have the option to gossip about another student shown on the interaction wheel. When you select the wheel, the Student Info chart will pull up and you are free to gossip about anyone you have taken a picture of except Senpai, teachers, deceased students, and the student you are talking to. Press E''' to gossip about the student. After the conversation is over your reputation will be damaged by '''1 point. Usage At the beginning of the game, your gossiping will be weak, and will do more damage to your own reputation than the rival. Your gossiping will become stronger if you wear the Skimpy Sexy Panties, ask Info-chan to provide a dark secret of the rival, or have a high reputation. If you gossip with a student that your are friends with, the strength of the gossip will be stronger. You are not able to gossip if you have a negative reputation or gossip more than once with a student. Students will also kick the victim out of the group once she reaches -50. They will sit on a bench on the rooftop lonely and will not converse with the students when it is gossip time. You can also gossip on the Internet. If you lie about a student, students will mock you and your reputation will lower. If you tell the truth, students will believe you. Therefore, your rival's reputation will lower. If your rival's reputation reaches below -100, Senpai will not accept her love confession. Hateful writing will also appear on her desk. If you choose to gossip about her further and make her reputation even worse, around -150, the rival will either not come to school or she will kill herself. In a teacher's case, you are not trying to damage their reputation, but get them fired by presenting evidence of their misdeeds. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652913683568291840 Reputation Damage No bonuses: Damages rival's reputation by 1 point. Friend: Damages rival's reputation by 2 points. High reputation: Damages rival's reputation by 2 points Internet: Damages rival's reputation by 50 points. Skimpy Sexy Panties: Damages Rival's reputation by 2 Points Info-chan revealing a secret: Damages rival's reputation by 2 Points. Friend + High Reputation: Damages rival's reputation by 4 points. Friend + Secret: Damages rival's reputation by Unknown Points. Friend + Panties: Damages rival's reputation by Unknown Points. Panties + Secret: Damages rival's reputation by Unknown Points. High Reputation + Panties: Damages rival's reputation by 6 Points. High Reputation + Secret: Damages rival's reputation by Unknown Points. High Reputation + Panties + Friend: Damanges rival's reputation by Unknown Points. 'High Reputation + Panties + Friend + Secret: ' Quotes Trivia *If you do not hurt a student's reputation at all for a while, their reputation will slowly gravitate towards zero. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653099595971432448 *Even if all the students want the rival dead, they will still act horrified if you kill her. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652666682775744512 Gallery GossipTruth.png|Students believing you about Kokona GossipLie.png|Saki Miyu scolding you for lying about her KokonaUpset.png|Kokona getting upset after witnessing her desk GossipDamageYou1.JPG|Gossip damaging your reputation (Part 1) GossipDamageYou2.png|Gossip damaging your reputation (Part 2) Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eliminating students Category:Interactable Category:Decreasing Reputation